Candy from a stranger
by Willowinter
Summary: Slade is not very happy whit Robin's attitude lately. He is going to teach the young man some respect. Slade is going to wake Robin's inner animal...what will that give. This is going to be a rather short cute story. But whit some sparks of dark as well.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans !

So this is my uploaded story. It's basically the same that the fist one just that I changed some things and the writing style. The fist one was a complete disaster, I tried to fix it a bit, but it just didn't came out like I wanted so I decided to rewrite the story again. Again if you see any mistake or others just tell me. And if you want to give some ideas it's with welcome arms that I will accept them :)

* * *

I woke up on a cold metal floor. Where am I? What was I doing here? This is not normal. The last think I remember was going in my room. After that nothing...

I got up in a sitting position and analyzed the place. It's big, cold and all made of metal. There is a big door in front of me nothing more. It must be sensor opening one since there is no door handle. I brought my hand to my head and closed my eyes. What in the world is happening here.

I got up on my feet and turned around. Big surprise, bad surprise. I immediately got in a fight stance and glared at the man in front of me. Slade was sitting in is throne resting is head in one hand. He let out a deep sight and glared back at me annoyed.

"Slade!"

"Hello Robin, did you sleep well? I doubt the floor is very comfortable."

"What do you want!"

He smirked and got up. He slowly placed is hands in the back and made is way down the stairs to his throne. He stopped at the middle and gave me a cold glare.

"What a tricky question. I want lots of things, Robin."

I tensed more and lowered my fight stance. I hated when Slade was playing is games whit me. He was highly intelligent and that was royally pissing me off.

"Stop playing your games whit me!"

"Robin, if you want a prices answer you must ask a precise question."

He really knew how to enrage me. His attitude, his clothing, everything in him was enraging me. I quickly took my bo-staff and prepared myself to attack or defend myself, which one come first.

"What do you want with me!"

I was boiling inside. I always felt a great rage and anger whenever Slade was near. This man was my nightmare, my living nightmare. No matter how hard I try to catch him he always slips away.

He chuckled and placed one hand under is chin. I felt my hair lift off my head in pure fury. I am so going to kick is sorry ass today. The Titans are not with me so I can use my full strength. I'am always holding back when they are with me, I don't want to scare them.

He seemed really in deep thoughts. This was my chance. I attacked him aiming my staff directly to his head. But things didn't when like I planned. He caught my staff a little to easily and with is left hand and plunged is right hand in to my hair. He grabbed a fistful of my black raven hair and yanked my head backwards. I cried at the sharp pain and dropped my staff that he quickly pushed aside whit is foot. He applied a heavy pressure on my head and made me kneel in front of him.

I can't get up. He was firmly holding my down by my hair. I opened my masked eyes and glared at him with great anger. Your are so not going to get away whit this...

"It is not very polite to attack someone while he is thinking, Robin."

I grabbed his right wrist whit both hands and kicked him whit my feet. I managed to make him let go and even made him loose balance for a few seconds. Only for a few seconds.

"You are highly going to regret this."

He quickly got behind me and pinned my hands in a painful position in my back. When, how... I didn't even saw him coming. This wasn't normal. Slade was more powerful. He grabbed a fistful of my hair again and made me kneel. My knees hit harshly the cold floor.

"There, much better."

I struggled to get away. It only resulted in Slade tightening is grip around my hands and hair. I let out a small whimper of pain. This was hurting me, really bad.

"Are you going to behave or to I ave to break your arms?"

"Go the hell you bastard, let me go!"

I lost my breath as I heard my left arm crack. I stinging pain crossed my spin. Warm tears were falling down off my mask. The pain was unbearable, my arm was killing me.

"Are you going to behave now, or do I have to break your other arm as well?"

"Le-Let go! Ba-Bastard!"

I heard him sighted heavily before the awful cracking noise filled my ears again. This time I yelled, the pain was driving me crazy. How could Slade break my bones so easily.

"Now, be a good boy and apologize for you bad language and your disrespect to me."

"Fu-Fuck you..."

I was breathing heavily, I felt tired and dried out. My head was dizzy and I was seeing stars before my eyes. I was going to pass away. This wasn't happening, I can't be so weak.

I wasn't weak, Slade was stronger than usual. This wasn't normal.

"This will get us nowhere..."

He let go of my broken arms and hold me more firmly by my hair. He started to walked away pulling my almost dead body by my hair. I couldn't move. He dragged my all the way to a small cell. He trowed my inside and shut the door leaving me in complete darkness and pain.

My body was trembling from the pain. I couldn't take it anymore. I have to get out of here. This was not normal. This was not normal, not normal, not nor...

I woke up again as I heard the door harshly open. Blurring light ran across the room making me blink. Slade's powerful silhouette was casted in the doorway. He was looking at me whit a sharp eye, scanning every inch of my broken body.

"Are you going to apologize or do you want to remain here?"

He's tone of voice was frightening. Every single inch of is shape glowed with power and pride. I was defenseless agains him and I was in so much pain at the moment. There was no other choice left to me. I had to do what he wanted me to, I had to apologize.

"So-sorry..."

"For what, Robin"

He was pushing it upon me. Well sorry for being a hero that wanted to kick your sorry ass, sorry for saving innocent people, sorry THAT YOU EXIST!

"I'm sorry that I-I was disrespectful to-to you..."

I heard him chuckle. I couldn't blame him. I was lying like dead across the floor, my face was covered in mud and tears and I was actually apologizing for nothing...

"Good boy."

He came and took me in is arms. I was almost drifting into unconsciousness because of my broken arms but I was still awake to what was going on. I tensed dangerously in is firm and cold arms. I couldn't really move since my arms were broken but I could still kick. I tried to lift my foot and kick him but he growled down at me making me stop.

"If you don't want to stay with your arms broken and have your legs broken as well I suggest you behave."

I shut my masked eyes and oblige my mouth to do the same. The last thing I wanted at this moment was to anger Slade for him to break my legs. I lowered my leg back and took deep breaths.

"Good boy, not let's go and heal this arms of yours."

I kept my eyes closed the howl way to the infirmary. The last think that I wanted to see at the moment was Slade's face. God, I hate this man.

After a few minutes of walk he finally placed me on a cold surface. I opened my eyes and saw a white high celling. I turned my head to the right and saw Slade. He was turning is back to me and seemed to prepare something. This wasn't really a infirmary more like a science lab. And I was the test subject for Slade.

He quickly came back and placed near a tray whit divers things on it. He lifted up a syringe whit a deadly big needle and took firmly my right broken arm. I whimpered at the brutal contact, but still managed to look with pleading eyes at my captor.

"N-no drugs. Please no drugs.

"This isn't a drug boy it's an anesthetic for your arms. You don't want it?"

Could I believe him? Anyways, in my condition dying mentally was more bearable than living. I simply nodded in response and felt the sharp object penetrate my fine skin. I felt my body tremble for a while and went completely black afterwards.

I woke up on the cold muddy floor again. My head hurt, I lifted my arm and rubbed my forehead while sitting up. My arm! I could move it again. So Slade fixed them after all. Was I took weak at that moment to pass out from the anesthetic ,or...

I got up on my shaking feet and looked around. The place was small, really small. There were some blankets in the left corner and a shower head in the right corner. I turned and studied the other part of the room. There was a small door and two dog bowls next to it. On the other side there was a small toilet. So what was this place, a dog cage or a cell?

I jumped up when the door opened and Slade came inside. He studied my for a little while before clasping is hands in is hand and giving me a cold firm look.

"How do you feel? Are your arms better?"

"Yea... thanks."

The last word barely left my mouth. This was so embarrassing.

I looked up at him and noticed something different. Slade was more... intimidating. He seemed bigger, stronger, meaner. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down. I suddenly froze. I was touching something fluffy on my head. My other hand joined my head as well and touched the exact same fluffy thing on the other side. My heart rate speeded as I slide my hands on what appeared to be... ears. What!

"What's the matter, Robin?"

I was about to yell every single bad word I knew at him when something furry slide between my tights. I quickly look back down thinking it was a dog or some animal. That solution was nothing compared to what I saw. My eyes almost popped out of my head when they looked at the big puffy black tail that was coming out of my green uniform thighs. A big, long and puffy black tail... WHAT!

I looked back at Slade furious and anxious. What on heart had happened to me. I growled like at infuriated wild dog and spat at Slade.

"You monster! What on heart did you do to me!? Answer me you freak!"

SMACK!

I felt down on the muddy floor again. Slade had slapped me really hard across the face. I put my hand on my bruised cheek and looked at him frightened. Slade was furious and was glaring at me like a predator. I felt scared, I was his prey.

I felt my fluffy animal ears back away and my tail curled up on my chest. I grabbed it like it like a protective blanket. Somehow I had the impression that it was going to protect me. But Slade didn't saw it that way and grabbed a fistful of my hair and lifted my up. He forced my to look at him.

This wasn't Slade, this was a monster in Slade's body. Rage and fury were all around him. My heart was bouncing like crazy in my chest I was scared to death. This is not Slade!

"Mind your tough, boy!"

"Who are you!? Y-you are not Slade!"

He chuckled and smashed my agains the nearest wall. I stopped breathing for a few seconds. The impact was so violent, so hard, and so sudden. I painfully breathed again. Every time air entered inside me a sharp pain travel from my chest down to my stomach.

"I am the same, dear boy. It is not me who has changed, but you."

"What did you do to me! Wh-why..."

I couldn't keep it up whit the man. I was to scared to talk back, to scared to even look at hime. I blocked my eyes on the ground.

Who was he, he surely wasn't the Slade I knew. But why do I even bother to ask myself this. I have to think rationally. He turned my into some mutant creature. I have to think of a way to escape him, I have to go away now!

"I released a hidden power within you."

He what? What is this monster talking about. He is gone completely nuts. I think he drugged himself... Could be a possibility.

"You see Robin, you had this special power inside you but it needed some stimulation to rise from inside you. I just helped it a bit."

I was a monster all this time? No, that is just no possible, no. I am Robin the Boy Wonder, Batman's sidekick and the leader of the Teen Titans. I was most certainly not a monster, was I?

I'm a monster...

"Why-why..."

"Why? It's very simple boy."

He was talking in such smooth voice that it send chills down my spin.

"You ruined my reputation. It's only fair for me to ruin your _life_."

He was right, I ruined is reputation. After theTrigon incident we grew to be very popular. People adored us now and we have really a lot of fans. And with fame come arrogance as well. At every single interview that we were asked to do I made fun of Slade. I told that he came begging for our help, that he was in deep, deep shit and that we had to help him. I also told that he wasn't going to annoy us anymore. That Slade the scared chicken will never pose a threat to us anymore.

So...Yup I pretty much destroyed is reputation. But was is all because of that. I should've know that he wasn't going to let it slide. I just had to open my big mouth. Curse this mouth of mine!

"So Robin, I think you know what you did. I don't have to tell you, don't I?"

I nodded and looked at the ground. Blasted, blasted mouth! This was all my fault. Bruce would be so disappointed with me. He always told me to shut up and observe first. But I had to play it big head and ruin my life. I just had to. Blasted!

What was going to happen to me now. This was just the beginning of something not really pleasant. I could feel this much. And this much I knew was true.

Slade let go of me and I slid down on my knees on the muddy ground. This was the end. Why was it so obvious. I should be fighting back, I should be kicking Slade's butt, I should, I should, I...

I started to cry like a child. My tear were falling never ending on my cheeks. Why, why did I felt so desperate. There must still be hop. Yes, hope.

"You filthy animal! Get up!"

Another blow hit my face with the same violence. My head jerked to the side. My tear were still falling but there was no more noise coming from my mouth. I just looked up at him and obeyed his command. I slowly got to my feet only to be thrown on the ground again with another blow.

"Get up!"

The anger in the command made me shiver but I still obeyed and got up. I was harshly grabbed by my hair and dragged out of the muddy room. Slade, or the demon inside him, made me walked severals hallways holding me by my hair. Every step that I was taking made me suffer. It was difficult to walk when your legs are not supporting you anymore. Difficult to walk when someone is pulling you by you're hair, difficult to walk when that _someone_ seemed so dangerous.

We arrived in front of a big metal door. Slade taped a pass word whit is free hand and the imposing door slid open. The air, this pure air came to comfort me. The sunlight wrapped around me like a protective halo. Freedom was in front of me. I opened my eyes and was shocked by the beauty of the place.

In front of me there was a giant forest proudly growing under the sunlight warmth. It was so huge so beautiful, so sacred.

I didn't have time to observe more this beautiful nature. Slade pulled me again and we walked down on a green path leading to a small lack. The trees were so high, so healthy. When we steeped out of the small forest path and arrived in front of the lack Slade threw me inside. The fresh cold water made me shiver.

"Wash yourself, animal! Move it. I will be back in five minutes if you are not clean by then you will regret it."

With that he left. He left! I quickly got out of the water and ran away. I did't knew were I was going, but anywhere was better than with this demon.

Free, FREE! I was free again.

SMACK!

I felt a hard hand hit my left cheek and I flew away from the force of the blow. Knowing very well who it was I quickly got up and tried to run away.

To late.

Slade gripped a fistful of my wet hair and smashed me agains the nearest tree. My eyes and my mouth opened big. There was an intense pain that stabbed my lower back. Something hurt terribly my lower back.

"So predictable Robin."

His tone was amused but so dark in the same time. There was no light in this part of the forest. Everything was shadowed but the trees. This part of the forest was much more ark and frightening.

Suddenly the sun light lashed through the dominating branches and illuminated Slade face. Slade didn't had is mask on. I opened my mouth shocked and looked at him openly showing my surprise. Slade is fucking hot. Not that I am gay or anything, but he really is. His messy hair is a pure angel white. A black eye patch is covering is right eye, but is left one is sparkling blue and gray. He has a sexy goatee that is the same pure white as his hair. Is face is perfect. Not a single wrinkle. He looks like these sexy middle age hollywood actors. Elegant with this spark of malice in the eyes. In this case only one eye... God he is handsome. Wait...how did a just described him? I think I'm gonna go nuts if I don't destroy something in the next two seconds. A sladebot that would actually look like Slade would be perfect. Good Robin, very good. After I destroy the Slade looking sladebot I can actually start working on my will...

"What the matter Robin?"

What's the matter? What's the MATTER!? He's he fucking serious he juste showed me his face for crying out loud! What on earth made him do this. I was in complete shock.

But that was not the really shocking think. The _things_ that I just could not take my eyes off were those two big angel white fluffy wolf ears. Slade was a dog? A wolf? An animal? What on earth was he suppose to be. Were my ears like he's? Does he have tail like I do?

So many questions were running through my head. Just what is going on here. This is not normal, not normal at all!

"Will you stop staring at me like this."

I blinked and realized that I was still looking at him like he was some sort of alien creature. I blushed and quickly looked away. This is soooo embarrassing. How on earth could I think what I just thought.

"Now Robin, you tried to run away. You will be punished for you action. And trust mw, when I'm over with you, you will never want to disobey again."

He spoked in such a low cold voice. Every part of my body mede me understand that he was not joking.

"But first, let me show you something."

He let go and I felt down on the soft sand and grass. Grass, in the forest? Well that seemed quite normal from what I just saw here.

Sade backed a few inches away and clasped his hands behind his back. Then i felt it. HIs power. I felt a heavy power press on my shoulders. I tensed as he approached me. I quickly backed away but didn't took my eyes out of his. What was going on here...

I continued to back away but he caught up whit me and I found myself trapped under him. His metal boots were firmly pressing my hips to block me. He was smirking down at me. He's single eyes was glittering white dominance and pride. He's fluffy hears were up straight and I felt something brush my legs. It was a whit long and strong fluffy tail. It was elegantly and dominantly whipping the air.

My animal ears were backed away and my tail curled up on my stomach. I quickly griped it and gold it like a teddy bear.

I understood: I was in a submissive position and Slade was in the dominant one.

"We are both half wolves and half humans now, and guess who is the alpha male between us Robin?"

I was submissively looking at him. Every muscle in my body was tensed. I almost stopped breathing. He was so dominant, so strong, so powerful. This was not the Slade we once knew, this Slade was far more powerful.

But wasn't he always like this. This means he's been toying with us all along. He was just merely playing with us to pas time. This wasn't good, not good at all. He could crush us like simple flies.

I took all my courage swallowed and dared to talk again. When I opened my mouth no sound came out. I was much to frighten to talk. But I had to, I had to obey. I had to doit if I didn't wanted him to crush me like a fly, like a mere bug.

"Y-you..."

He smirked even more and gave me a cold glare. I know now, there is no escaping possible from this, no fighting back, no hope. Slade won this time. He always won but this time, I lost everything. I even lost my freedom.

"Good boy. And Robin, from now on, Id like you to call me Master."


	2. Chapter 2

After that he dragged me by my fluffy ear back in the hideout. He throw me on the cold ground and went to sit in is throne. He rested is head in one hand and waved me to come with is other one.

I quickly obeyed and went to him. I was on my knees looking scared at him. He gently but firmly lifted my chin to force me to look in is single cold blue-gray eye. We stood like this for a while.

"Now Robin, let me explain you my plans for you. You destroyed my reputation badly, so I decided that you are going to rebuilt it. How? It's very simple. You are going to be my pet for now one."

His pet? PET? Is he gone completely nuts? How can he just think that I am going to be his pet. Well not that I have something to say for my defense since he is the dominate here, but come on. His pet? And not to mention that he's a bad guy and I'm a good guy so it's only normal for me to kick his butt.

"You're former friends don't know where you are. So this time they wont be able to find you and rescue you. You remember the first time I infected them with my probes. Well, this time they are infected with my blood."

They are infected with is blood? How is that possible and why is that a threat. It's not like he can control them like this, can he?

"I can make them suffer by simply thinking of it. My mind can control the poisoned blood that is in there body and I can even kill them. So you better think twice before disobeying this time. Ho, and one last thing if I die, they die as well."

Ok so this is bad. Waaay bad. How can I escape him if he can just kill my friends like flies. I will find a way. I am like him now, he said it. So I can surely find a solution to free my friends and myself. But first they have to be freed. I can accept whatever Slade prepared for me but I can't really accept that he can kill them for my mistakes.

"Robin, you are all alone now."

Like I wasn't before. I am used to be alone. Since I was seven. Since that terrible day. I can't really say that I was alone I had Batman and Alfred but, it' wasn't the same. Bruce was cold and distant I don't remember he comforting me at night after a nightmare or to stay and help me for homework. Alfred was not really good either. He was always busy with all the Batman stuff and he had to clean, cook, and so on. After that I ran away and met the Titans. They were nice and really good friends but it's not really the same. I was with them but I really didn't fit good. I was always in my room trying to find a way to stop Slade and the other criminals.

I had time where I was with them but weirdly I was almost always holding back my feeling. Even with Star. She was nice and gentle but I never really opened to her.

"I'm used to be alone..."

Shit did I just said that out loud. I saw a surprised light in Slade's ingle eye but it disappeared as quickly as it came. Like it was never there. I felt a hand harshly connect with my bruised cheek. My head jerked to the side but was firmly grabbed back by the chin.

Slade forced me to look at him. Tears of fear and pain started to roll down my face. My mask felt down because off all the tears. I didn't try to stop it. It's better to let it fall than to have Slade remove it.

It touched the ground and I opened my big turquoise eyes to look at my captor. I must look like a child. My eyes were always bigger than the average and they had this not normal blue color. My mother used to say that the sky and the sea were put together in my eyes. So it was with these tearing eyes that I looked up at Slade.

He let go of my chin and looked at me in shock. What was that he saw in me I don't know. He gently place is hand on my face and wiped my tears away. What was he doing, what was going on. Why was he so nice.

It didn't last long anyway. He firmly took my fluffy hear and twisted it in a painful way. I yelped at the sudden sharp pain that slide down my spin.

"At least I won't have to take it off myself."

He pushed me back and I felt down the stairs and landed on my backside.

"Now for the fun part. Tell me Robin, do you know how we used to discipline and punish disobeying dogs in the time?"

I looked at it with horror as he reached down back is throne and took a whip in his hands. He made it crack in the air. The terrible sound made me back away my tail between my legs and my ears dropping. He slowly approached me whip in is right hand. I was as pal as his hair. Was he serious about this?

"We used to whip them for every fault and then starved them until they understood. Well, I am going to do the same with you.

CRACK!

The torture tool ripped the flesh of my right cheek and my chest. The fact that I was wet wasn't in my advantage. The blow made me yell in pain. Slade was serious. Then another one came, and another,.. I lost track all I could tell at this instant was that my chest and my cheeks were bleeding.

"Get your shirt off and get on your hands and knees"

I was slowly drifting into darkness but another blow on my chest brought me back to reality and made me quickly obeyed.

"Move it!"

I slowly got up and rook the remainings of my Titan shirt off. The I managed to slowly turned around and get into the position that Slade ordered me.

The first blow landed harshly on my exposed back making me cry. They a rain of lashes followed. The pain made me dizzy. I was crying, I was yelling, I was begging. But slade continued his torture anyways.

I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to let the sweat darkness surround me and take me away from here. I passed out.

I woke up and threw up the poor contents of my stomach on the muddy floor. All my body was in pure agony.

Never, never try to run again.

Those were the word that I continued to tell myself. I was laying on the muddy ground, in my own vomit, my own urine and my own blood.

I couldn't get up, I couldn't move. Even keeping my eyes open was a real challenge. I was pathetic. My wounds were killing me. I have to get up or they will get infected. I don't want to die like this, not in these conditions. And if I die there is no guaranty that Slade will let the Titans live.

Get up! Come on Robin, you can do it. I pulled my hands to my sides and tried to lift myself up. A long cry escaped my mouth. My body was trembling, I was going to die I was sure of it.

Slade, where his he when you need him. I have to play nice, I have to get him to help and heal me. Quickly!

As if my prayers were answered the door opened and the bright light almost pierced my unprotected eyes. I still kept them open and looked up submissively and pleadingly at Slade.

"You learned your lesson?"

"Y-yes. P-plea-please help me..."

"What a good boy."

He snapped his fingers and two sladebots entered the room and lifted me by my arms. I cried at the sudden sharp pain that traveled my hole body. It was to much, I couldn't take it anymore. I closed my eyes and Slade disappeared into darkness.

This time a soft caress woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked up. There was an old man smiling down at me.

Scared.

I was scared, I screamed out in terror and pull off his gentle touch. I continued to back away not knowing where I was and suddenly felt down on a cold metal floor.

"Calm down Robin. I am not going to harm you."

I continued to back away until I touched something cold behind me. I sharp pain stabbed me and made my cry. The old man was slowly approaching my. I didn't wanted to be touched, I curled up in a protective thigh little ball with my tail between my legs and hurting chest.

Warm tears started to run down my amused face as well.

"Please, n-no more. Please, pl-please..."

"Don't worry my boy. Calm down, calm down. It's all right now."

I felt warm protecting arms hug me. I calmed down. This was so nice, so gentle, so innocent like action. I felt the old man lift me up. He was careful to not touch to much my hurting back and made me sit back where I was before. I slowly opened my eyes and dared to look at him. He looked like...

"Alfred! It's you! I'm back home, right? I-"

I looked a bit closer and saw it wasn't him. This man was a bit more taller and looked more gentle. His green eyes were sparkling with a soft light.

It wasn't Alfred, I wasn't home and Slade was still here.

"I am not Alfred dear child. But don't worry I will not hurt you. Try to not move to much you're wounds can still open back."

His voice was calming me. He smiled and took a white tissue to gently wipe the tear off my cheeks. I felt that they were bandaged. Now that I look around all my back and torso is bandaged.

He did it? Well I don't really see Slade help me after what he did. It was his fault I ended up like this.

"Thank you, sir"

"Ho, I did nothing. Slade healed your wounds. I just brought you something to eat."

"Slade healed me!?"

"Why yes, dear child. Now come and eat before it gets cold."

The old man showed me a tray with a glass of water and a plate with french fried and chicken. He gave me a fork and a knife and place the tray on my lap.

He didn't have to tell me to eat twice. I devoured my meal like I hadn't ate for days. It was so delicious. After I finished my plate I drank all my water and let out a satisfied sigh.

"You were quite hungry weren't you?"

"Yes, very hungry sir."

I jumped in surprise and let the glass fall on the ground. The sound of braking glass made me shiver. But I wasn't looking at the glass I was looking at the open door. I was looking at Slade.

He stepped inside and I backed away. My tail curled around me and my ears dropped. This man was power itself. He was intimidating and powerful. Why on earth did I felt like this. Was it because of my wolf part, because of my monster parts?

I was starting to tremble and I paled considerably. My heart beat was faster and I could breath very well. This was touch much. Stop it. STOP IT!

"Stop it! P-Please Slade, STOP!"

I started to cry my soul out. The same pressure was on my agin. This heavy and cold pressure. Why, why was Slade so cruel. Did I really ruined this bad is reputation?

"Please. I beg you, Ma-Master..."

The pressure went away. I took long deep breath and calmed myself. My tear were still flowing down. This was a nightmare, but a real one.

"You are to address me only like that, understood?"

"Yes, Master..."

"Good boy."

He approached my and I tightened my grip around me legs. I was scared, really scared. He slowly reached for my ear and pulled me down the table. I yelp when my feet touched the broken glass. Slade forced me down.

"Clean you're mess, animal."

"Y-yes Master."

I quickly gathered the broken glass in a small pile. The I clenched my teeth and started to remove the two pieces in my left foot. Once that was done I place the two bloody pieces on the small pile and look up at Slade.

"Good boy, come."

He turned around and walked out the door. I followed after him, slightly jumping because of my hurt foot. I saw the old man sadly smile at me. I returned the smile.

Once out of the infirmary/science lab the cold air attacked my pale skin. Since I was only wearing thin sweater pants and some bandages around my torso and back I was very exposed to the coldness of the place.

I took my long raven black tail and wrapped it around my body. It was so smooth and fluffy. For the fist time I was thankful for my monster look. I dropped my ears to keep the warmth on my head.

He arrived in the throne room and Slade went to sit in it. I followed but stopped a the first stair. This place gives me chills. I remember so well the cracking sound of the whip and Slade's cold chuckles when I was begging.

He watched me intensely for a long period of time and then just waved me to come closer. I quickly obeyed and went in front of him.

My tail was still around me keeping me warm. He place a hand on my head and made me kneel. I was looking at his feet and his hand was smoothly brushing through my hair. It felt, good.

"Are you cold?"

Noooo, I'm very hot. Gosh, someone must open the windows or I will melt... Slade are you stupid or are you doing this on purpose. Isn't it obvious that I'm frizzing here?

"Yes... Master."

"Don't worry you will get used to it. Now I will have a bit of company, I want you to behave or you will get to meet with my whip again. Understood, _pet_?"

So it's not animal but pet now. Well don't really mind the change. The word pet was a bit more bearable than being called animal.

Then I felt Slade grab me by my fluffy right ear and pul me up. This position was not at all comfortable. My knees were hurting really much. But I stood there.

He place he's hand under my chin and lifted so I was facing him. He then took a black leather collar that was on the arm rest and opened the metal sliplock buckle. He attached the collar around my thin neck. So I was officially his pet.

The collar was heavy and cold. The leather was a good quality one but still felt like fire around my neck This was proof, this was proof that I was Slade's animal. I don't like this. Not at all!

He then took the long black leash the was still on the armrest and attached it to the metal ring of my new _accessory_.

"Good boy."

He attached the end of the leash to the small ring of is throne. Was this throne made especially for a dog to be attached to. Did Slade planned this. That was just making me sick, Slade actually planned to have me as a pet? Since when? God, you fucking bastard!

"Stay! Quiet!"

He coldly ordered me that and then simply left the throne room. Wait,... WHAT!? He just simply left me like this. God, I hope nobody barges in the room. I wanted to get the collar off and run away from here. But last time I tried to run away, well... I don't really want to feel what I felt. So, I better behave and obey him.

NO! I should not. I am the fucking leader of the Teen Titans! I can't just let our worst enemy treat me like this, but... If I don't my friends will end up being hurt, or worst; dead.

Where is the justice n all this. There is none, there is no justice. Why did I had to open my big mouth! This is all my fault, all mine. No one else is responsible for my misery, just me.

I curled in a tight ball and wrapped my big fluffy tail around me. I can't cry, I must not cry. I hold the tears that were threatening to come out at any moment. I stood strong. I was not going to broke like this, NO!

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Slade's voice. He was with someone,... No with more that a person. My heart started to beat faster. Who was he whit. What were they going to do to me. This was not happening. This was a nightmare. And yet..

The door opened. I saw Slade enter with two persons following him. There was a thin woman and a quit large man. The woman was blond and seemed to be a royal snob as for the man he seemed to be a bit more natural and nice. Slade came and undid my leash. He pulled my up by my fluffy ear and turned around. I quickly and quietly following him. I kept my head on the ground all the time. I didn't wanted to see the looks on these persons faces.

"Good, now let's go talk in a more comfortable place."

"Isn't this Robin, the leader of the Teen Titans?"

I was the sharp voice of a snobby woman. I wanted to glare at her, but didn't wanted to anger Slade. I just continued to look at the ground.

So this was it. Slade was rebuilding his reputation by humiliating me. He was going to show the others that he was powerful. That he controlled me. This was juste great. This was wonderful...

"Yes he was there leader. But as you saw, my pet said some nasty things about is Master lately. So I had to show him is place once again. I gave him too much freedom this past years."

"But, Robin didn't had animal features. His this a punishment?"

"No, no this is his real form. But he decided to hide it with a spell. He doesn't like his form. But since he's no longer the leader of the Titans, hiding is true form is no longer important."

This was certainly not my true form! I am not a monster, YOU made me look like this. I dropped my ears and my tail. This was sooo not fair. not to mention that I wasn't wearing my mask anymore. What was Slade playing at. Showing my identity like this.

Slade placed a mask on my face. It wasn't mine but was similar. The only difference was the the edges were pointing up. I was thankful that he still gave it to me. At least my identity wasn't threatened anymore. I decided to play my part at his fullest. Slade wanted an obedient pet! Well he was about to have to most obedient one. If I do him right, he won't have any excuse to punish me or humiliate me anymore, no?

"Here you go."

I lifted my head and smiled at the two guests. My tail waged a bit and my ear dared to lift a bit.

"Hello mister. Hello madame. I am very honored to see you, please forgive my appearance."

I then looked up at Slade with a submissive smile. My ears back away and my tail wagged a bit more.

"Good boy."

"Thank you Master."

Hahaha, in your butt Slade! Even with your mask on I could still sense that you were surprised. He placed a hand on my head and petted it lightly. Fucking why to I have to like his touch like this? Ho well might as well continue to appreciate it.

I pushed my head for more and wagged my tail even more. He then retracted his hand and pulled on my leash for me to follow him. Which I did happily shaking my tail. We arrived in a quite charming office.

There was a huge wooden office at the end of the room and two comfortable looking sofa chair in front. Slade went to sit down in the big black leather chair behind the desk and I kneel near him. The two guest sat down in the soft sofa chairs I presume by the sound. I didn't saw anything since I was kneeling on the ground. The only think interesting to see was the wood from the desk. Wow...

They talked for about one long, verrrry long hour. This was getting very boring. And they were talking in a foreign language, so I did't understand anything. My knees were aching and I was getting tired. I was falling asleep.

"Sleepy pet?"

I looked up at Slade who seemed amused by my tired looking face. My cheeks were covers with bandages and it was starting to annoy me. The with material was sticking to my face and was starting to pull off. I wanted to scratch my wounds so bad...

But that was not the question for the moment. The fact that I just distracted Slade from _work_ was. I did so well before, I don't want all my effort to fade away because I was tired.

"Forgive me."

"Come here."

He gently lifted me up so that I was sitting in is lap resting my face against his strong cold chest. I didn't felt any heart beat. This was... awkward.

WHAT THE FUCK WAS HE DOING!?

I tensed against him. But he placed a hand on my head and I strangely relaxed at the touch. I leaned agains him and closed my eyes.

"Thank you..."

I curled up more near him. I hold my tail like a teddy bear once agin and closed my masked eyes. This was so calming, so familiar in a way. Why? I don't even now. But to have someone holding me like this, even if it's just to impress someone else, is really...pleasant.

I was woke up by a gentle touch on my head. I blinked my eyes a few times before completely opening them and looking up at Slade. He wasn't waring his mask. Most strangely he was smiling.

I looked confuse at him. Then I noticed that we were alone in is office. The two guest were gone. Since when was I there. What was the time...

My stomach growled loudly. Well,... it was certainly dinner time. My face flushed and I looked away.

Slade chuckled. Idiot...

"Hungry Robin?"

He didn't called me pet or animal. I looked a bit confused at him. Why this sudden change. A day he's a cold hearted monster and the other a gentle person. These guy should really go and see someone.

"Yes Sl-Master."

I almost lost myself. Hopefully I corrected my mistake before it left my mouth. Slade laughed and petted me even more. I wasn't cold anymore. I looked at me and noticed that I was covered my a warm black and orange blanket with Slade's insignia on it... Does is boxers have is insignia as well? In any case, I was glad to have it. Because it was so fucking cold in here. I should really stop swearing like this...

"Your behavior with my workers was impeccable. Well done. If you keep it up like this, not only my reputation will be restored quickly but you won't have to be humiliated anymore."

Those words made me smile and I wagged my tail under the blacked. Why was I like this. I mean Slade kidnapped me, he tortured me, he scared me he took my freedom! So why was I feeling so happy with him right now. Was I starting to develop a small Stockholm syndrome...?

"Good boy, now what do you want to eat?"

"I want pizza, please."

Ok... Did I just asked Slade for a pizza? Guess I did. I AM COMPLETELY NUTS! What as gotten into me. But even if I am thinking this I can't stop smiling and feeling protected in his arms. Why?

Slade chuckled and placed me a bit more comfortably into his arms. I was feeling so relaxed, so happy at the moment. I know I shouldn't but I can't help it. Something about this man was strongly telling me that he wasn't as bad as he looked. That he had a heart, that he was human.

Well obviously he wasn't, at least not physically, but come on. This is Slade, a powerful and heartless criminal. So...why does this seems so crazy yet so content in the same time.

I have to find out. I am sure this aren't my animal parts getting me wrong. It's something to do with Slade and only Slade and only him.

"I will asked Will to prepare it. You just rest I still have some meetings before the end of the day. I expect you do behave as well with the next ones."

"I will!"

"That's my boy."


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of the day was as boring at the beginning. Meeting, meeting and meetings. I was literally dying of boredom. And they always talked it that weird language. What was Slade planning. World domination? Like _that_ will work...

After that stupid boring day Slade asked Wintergreen to take me to my room. Wintergreen was the old man that I saw earlier. He was Slade's butler. Now that I look closer. He's much more taller that Alfred and is more thiner as well. He's wearing a black butler suit and his air is pepper gray. I think if we could really get along. He's really a cool guy from what I saw until now...

Ok so _this_ is weird. Why am I in this room. It's not the muddy one that I thought I was going back to, no. This one was like a normal teenager room. More like a dork's one but still cosy and comfortable. The walls were all pure with and the floor was made of wood. There was a one-place bed in the left corner and a desk with a chair in the right corner. Next to the entrance, at the left, there was a small with door. It must be the bathroom.

Well pretty cool. Slade was trying to trick me. That much was certain. I mean come on, He's nice to me, he takes me in he's arms and he offers me a bedroom. If he thinks he can buy me like this. But he can...

Since I'm here I've been fighting with my mind. He's destroying me mentally. He's going to drive me crazy. Le't take this to the beginning. First of all I opened my big mouth and he kidnaped me because of it. Then he turned me in this weird animal and beat the crap out of me. Then he completely change and was more gentle. In all this in just one or two days...Yup Slade is crazy. He must be related with the Joker in a way. Maybe they are cousins?

I ran to the bathroom. It was small but had all one needs. A shower, a toilet, a sink and a full body mirror. I ran in front of it and observed myself. I was still short and skinny...that much didn't changed. But then on my head on each side was a big and black puffy dog ear, or wolf since Slade told me we were half humans and half wolves. Petty easy to move and handy when I'm cold. Then my tail. It was really long and big, it was lightly touching to ground. Not like a normal wolves tail, which is shorter and not this voluminous. I pretty much look like a furry dog more that a wolf...

I haven't changed much. But there was one thing annoying me more than the wolf part. It's my hair. I don't have any hair gel so it's freely floating in the air. I hate it. You can't fight with hair in your face. I take my hand and brush the bangs back. Well that was it.

Otherwise, my torso and back were fully covered in bandages and I was only wearing a sweater pants. What a look. I'm sure I will have plenty of scars. But the most annoying are the once on my face. I want to take them off. Because I look ridiculous with these big white patches on my cheeks.

"Admiring yourself?"

I jumped a bit and saw Slade leaning agains the door. When did he came in? I didn't heard anything. You stalker!

"I look stupid..."

He laughed and came next to me. He then pulled the bandages from my cheeks off. Finally! I quickly looked in the mirror to see the whip marks, but there were none. What!? I took a closer look and passed a hand on my face. I didn't have any marks, no scars, nothing. I looked confused at Slade.

"I don't want my pet to be marked and ugly."

Should I feel happy or worried? On one side I'm really happy, because I have no scars and get to keep my beautiful body. On the other, it means Slade could very well do it again and just heal me like nothing ever happened.

"Err... Thanks?"

"You're welcome. If you would behave like today I won't have any reasons to do whip you again. So be a good boy and don't anger me again."

"Ok..Master..."

"I want you to rest for the rest of the night and be ready tomorrow at six. I placed a digital alarm on your desk, just program it. Good night Robin."

"Good night, Master."

He then left the room. No marks hey... I quickly took all of my bandages off and looked in the mirror. No marks at all. This was really awesome!

I took all of my clothes off and and placed them on the floor. I got in the shower and opened the hot water. God was it good to wash yourself. I was heavy, really heavy. I looked back and saw that my tail was starting to drain all the water and become heavy. I sat down and cursed my stupid brain. Of course, I have a big fluffy tail. It's normal that it will get wet and be fucking wet, but then again I didn't thought about it.

Great, just great.

I took the shower gel on the small shelf and tarted to wash it. Since it was in here might as well wash it too. Normally I just only wash for five minutes. This time it took me thirty-five minutes. But at the end I was all clean and my tail and ears were almost dried off. I got out and took the towel next to the shower and wrapped it around me. I then quickly went to my clothes and put the boxer back on. It was a different pair of had a small opening in the back for my tail. I puled them on and closed the upper end with the small black buttons. After that I did the most stupid thing in the entire world. I shacked myself like a dog.

Ok. Nothing shocking. I just acted like a dog. And all the bathroom was now wet. So I guess I didn't dry all the water from my tail. Well at least now, it all dried off. I spend the next twenty minutes cleaning the wet and full of black hair bathroom. Genius Robin your are a genius.

After that I was really exhausted. I entered the room and went directly to the desk. It was 2 in the morning. Marvelous... So I only have four more hours until Slade comes and gets me. I quickly put the alarm on 5:30 and got in bed. Well pretty comfortable but who cares. I closed my eyes and the next second I was in pony land.

_"Help us mighty Robin!"_

_"Destroy the noisy bad machine!"_

_"Don't worry ponies I am going to save you!"_

_And mighty Robin, the brave pony, destroyed the noisy machine with a mighty magical rock. All the ponies from pony land were happy to see that there hero once again saved the day. _

"I am the best... Fear not my dear ponies... Mighty Robin is going to save you..."

"WHAT ON EARTH! ROBIN WEAK UP!"

I suddenly felt from hight and landed on my backside. Something grabbed me by my fluffy ear and lifted me up. I opened my eyes to see Slade looking furiously at me. What did I do now...

"Care to explain why you destroyed your alarm clock with you pillow and why you were jumping on your bed yelling that you are a brave and fearless pony?"

...Did I heard well or... I deeply flushed and looked away. I can't believe it. Did I had one of those stupid dreams again. At Titan Tower it happened at least once a month but my room was sound proof so...

Oh god... kill me now...

"Err...you don't wanna know..."

He lifted me all the way up by my ear and glared at me with one furious looking eye. This was not good at all. I was red, all red. This was the worst humiliation ever. Forget Slade treating me lick a dog in front of my enemies. This was pure agony. I will never live throw this. I am gonna die.

"Yes I do! NOW!"

"Err... I sometimes dream...th-that I am a S-Super P-p-p-pony..."

There was a long silence before Slade let go of my ear. I rubbed my fluffy ear with the back of my hand and looked at the ground deeply blushing. This was humiliating, embarrassing,...the worst torture ever!

"And I suppose SuperPony destroyed your alarm clock?"

"Ya...I suppose... Sorry..."

I heard him sight deeply before grabbing me by my collar and lifting me up. He then grabbed my chin and forced me to look at him. Humiliation beyond humiliation. I bit my lower lip and looked at him with my deep turquoise eyes that were contrasting with the redness of my face.

"What am I going to do with you... Get dressed!"

He gave me a black and orange suit. It was exactly the same that last time. There was also a fresh pair boxers. He guided me by my collar in front of my bathroom door.

"Move it!"

I quickly got inside and closed the door. At least he didn't laugh in my face. But I am sure that inside him he really was deeply amused. Fucking idiot. I quickly dressed and washed my red face with cold water. It did some good but I was stile deeply blushing.

I heard deep knocks on the door so decided to go out before Slade had time to break the door. I came out and saw Slade fighting back a smirk. You god dame...

"So you ready, _Superpony_?"

Fuck it. I flushed even more and duck my head. This was a nightmare. Come on Robin, wake up! This was just not happening.

"Yes Master..."

"Now come along. Slade needs Superpony's assistance in regaining his reputation."

He attached my leash and I followed. This was the worst thing ever. I am going to kill myself at the first occasion I get. We arrived in the throne room. Slade as usual sat down in his throne and I kneeled next to him. Somehow the metal floor was the most interesting thing to see. It was, gray and cold and gray and...This isn't working.

I felt Slade's hand slip on my head and gently caress it. This was calming but the tornado in my stomach wasn't going to calm yet. It's going to take months to forget this, even years!

"So my dear pony, today I am going to have a special guest. You will have to behave greatly if you don't want to have your back lashed again."

That was it!

I looked at him pleadingly and rested my head on his right knee. My big blue eyes were sinking in is cold gray one. My tail wag lightly and my ears dropping sadly.

The sad pleading puppy look!

"I will do everything you say Master. But please don't call me pony anymore. I will be very obedient with your guest and very polite. Please just don't call me that again. Please."

My eyes were tearing and my ear dropping even more. I was holding his right leg with shy soft hands. Hahaha, this must work. I remember doing this to Batman when he didn't want me to come on patrol. Well not exactly the same since I wasn't looking like a dog and didn't called him Master,...but basically it was the same.

Got'ya!

"You will obey my _every _command?"

That wasn't good. This wasn't suppose to turn like this. He was suppose to say yes to my demand and pet me. This wasn't working on him. And the way he said every didn't sound really... normal shall I say.

"Err..."

"Don't worry I won't ask you to suck me, but I may ask you to apologize to the ones you used to call your enemies."

Suck him...WHAT ON EARTH!? Well sure I won't do that, EVER! But well, apologize to enemies is way better that Slade telling them that I dream that I am Superpony...

"Yes, I will apologize. Just please don't tell anyone and don't call me that again...please?"

"We have a deal."

"Thank you..."

At that very moment I knew something wasn't right. Slade placed his mask back on and chuckled darkly. Then I heard them, the footsteps. Four people were going to visit us. There was a man a bit skinny and very old. A big guy with more muscles than brain. A girl very thing and softly waling, and a kid. He was really small and light. The footsteps f these persons were approaching very quickly.

I looked up at Slade anxious and angry. He knew I was going to say yes, he knew that. He tricked me. I can't belive him. You fucking idiot, you are such a...argh!

"You tricked me!"

"Did I?"

"You knew, it's not fair."

"Because you talking behind my back is?"

Ok he had a point but come on...Well for my sake I better do what ever he says during this special meeting. If ever he tells them what I dreamed about I am going to die. Slade knowing this is already more that humiliating. Them knowing this is my grave, my end, my funeral,...

I closed my eyes and breathed slowly. Calm down, calm down,...Yes this is it. I have to calm down. Slade said we had a deal, so _normally _he is not going to say anything _if_ I obey.

Then I paled when the door opened and the four demons steeped inside. They all looked at me like I was an alien. Then they all started to chuckle and gave me amused and dark looks.

"Hey snothead..."


	4. Chapter 4

That was it! I quickly got up and backed my ears and tail aggressively. I started to growl and showed my fangs to the enemy. I didn't even knew I had fangs. But that doesn't really count at the moment. I jumped on my feet and was about to kill them at the first occasion. I quickly got down the satires and jumped to attack a visibly shocked Gizmo.

But I was puled back by my collar. Ho suck it! I forgot the leash. Slade quickly got up and grabbed my by the collar and my right fluffy ear. He forced me down on my knees and lifted my head to look at that stupid brat.

"That was very impolite, pet! Apologize this instant!"

His voice was commanding and cold. And shit. I promised him that I was going to apologize and that I was going to be polite to his guest. I hope his is not going to call me _that_. Ho please, no...

"I am sorry, really sorry. I don't know why I acted like that. Please forgive me."

I am going to puke. I am apologizing to a criminal, to a brat, to a stupid little nerd. I looked up at the stupid kid who seemed to be in heaven. The others two seemed pleased as well. Just Brotherblood was a bit annoyed. He seemed so angry but...no...

He was jealous of Slade. He couldn't capture me, or even hurt me and to have Slade that is actually using me as a dog is killing is pride. That was it. The H.I.V.E. is the school for future villains so there influence is strong. Slade really hit the jackpot.

So if I understand, I have to behave really good. If I do so Slade's gonna be happy and I won't have to meet with that dreadful torture device. This is my chance.

I looked up at Slade and gave him a submissive look. I waged my tail a bit and backed my ears.

"I am sorry Master, but I couldn't control myself. I am not used to these emotions anymore. It's been so long since I haven't used this form. I beg for you're forgiveness."

Ok so, there is a man that can be more jealous than a girl, and it's Brotherblood. His face is priceless. I can't even describe how annoyed he looks at me. Haha, in your butt old man.

Then I returned my attention to Slade that released my ear and collar to gently pet me now. He was happy, that's for sure. I got to continue like this and that old man is going to explode.

"Master am I forgiven, please. I didn't mean to annoyed you or disrespect you. I am truly sorry."

"Don't worry pet. It's normal for you to have these reactions time to time."

He then looked up at a going-to-explode-of-jealousy old man. Victory is shinning within me. Not to mention that the three H.I.V.E student's war opening thee mouth like they saw a ghost. Yup, this was really fun to watch.

"Forgive my pet. He isn't used to his form anymore. He hide it for a long period of time, so it's difficult for him to control his wolf parts."

"Robin always had this appearance?" asked the old man.

"Yes you see, Robin was always my pet. But he was starting to get a bit annoyed so I decided to let him have a bit of freedom and helped him hide is animal parts for him to live a normal life."

Ya right, like you did that. Since when Slade is nice and gives freedom to his pets, not to mention that he helps them appear normal. Well at least the fact that I was Batman sidekick was hided.

"But it seems that to much freedom didn't turned to well on him. So it was time for me to grab the leash again. But Robin is not of our concern now, I had something more important to discuss with you."

And with that we all went to Slade's office. I was at his feet again almost purring under is magical touch. God this man knew how to pet someone. I leaned agains his leg and closed my eyes. They were talking in that same foreign language so I didn't bother trying to understand anything.

Danger...

I quickly opened my eyes and caught a blade that was directed to Slade's face. What...Did I just do...

I looked furiously around me and spotted the intruder. With a speed I didn't knew myself capable of I jumped above the wooden desk and caught the intruder's neck with my fangs...

Realization hit me when the metallic taste of the blood entered my mouth. I felt the life of my _prey _slip away. Quickly letting go of him I backed away and felt on my behind on the floor. What did I just do. I saved Slade and attacked the one who wanted him dead. And I almost killed him.

I was trembling and paled really badly. Panic...what did I do... I buried my face in my arms and backed my ears. But I quickly calmed down when I felt Slade's gently hand pet my head. I lifted my head for more and he gave me what I wanted. He started to scratch the behind of my fluffy ears and I was calm once again. I dared to looked at him and softly smiled.

"Good boy. Calm down now, you did perfectly well."

I simply continued to smile and nodded. He praised me. Strangely I liked it, I want more from this man. Hearing him praise me like this was so comforting, so nice, so encouraging

I knew at that instant. There was going to be no going back. This was me now. Even if I manage to escape I will never be myself anymore. I was transformed, he transformed me. And he will have to deal with me, train me... raise me in a sense.

"He saw the danger coming when none of us did."

Slade looked back at Brotherblood who was now standing behind us. He looked amazed and still very jealous. Yes, now that I am half wolf my senses are stronger, much stronger. But I was impressed myself. I was almost asleep when this strong fear hit me. I felt the the blade before the assassin throw it. I knew that Slade was in danger.

"Yes, Robin's sense are very high, he will protect his Master no matter what. He can feel when danger is near me."

Yup, I could feel it. And strangely I wanted to protect Slade. I know it sounds weird because he is suppose to be my worst enemy and all. But I don't feel this way anymore, I feel almost happy with him. Was this because of my wolf parts? Well that doesn't matter, I maid my mind and I want to stay with him. So I will protect him.

"My neck..."

I quickly turned my head back at the immobile figure in front of me and glared at him. I opened my mouth and showed my fangs growling at him. That idiot, he was going to die. Slade will kill him.

"Now now, I don't want anymore blood in here. Seems my enemies didn't learned there lesson quite yet. And they even managed to hire a Silent Soldier. Well I must return the favor."

Slade lifted me up and place a finger under my chin to make me look at him. Even if I didn't saw his face I knew he was smirking. This wasn't good...for the ones that he considers is enemies. The will be dead meat.

"Tell me pet, would you like to avenge your Master?"

Avenge him,... does that mean kill people? I didn't wanted that...I don't want to kill. I am not ready for that yet. I looked anxious and pleading at him. And he understood my feeling...

"I don't want you to kill them, but just make sure they will never be able to lift a finger again. You can do that?"

"With great pleasure Master."

I smiled at him and closed my eyes with pleasure when he petted my head. This was what my new life would be for now on. And it wasn't bad.

"Good boy."

* * *

"They hate me, right?"

Slade looked down at me and smiled softly. I was used to dee his face now but still found it wonderful when the man smiled. I leaned agains his leg and closed my eyes. But a tear still felt from my closed eyes. I didn't wear my mask anymore, it was much more comfortable this way.

"That's normal. But that must not trouble you. You belong me me now, and only me. They are not your friends anymore. it is not your city anymore and you are no longer Bruce Wayne's' charity case.

"Yes I know. Forgive me."

"Don't worry pet. Now go lay down I have some important work to do."

I got up and went to my big dog beg. Slade arranged it shortly after I destroyed the mob's feet and arms. It was something. After I saved him from that assassin he directly send me to deal with his enemies. I easily found them and punished them for attacking Slade. They were never going to do it again. After that things went very fast. It was wrote on every news paper and every media that Robin, the Boy Wonder, only insulted Deathstroke to get his attention an become his apprentice. Slade's reputation was bigger than before and I was hated by all.

Well, not that the rumors touch me or something, but It's kinda hard to have to people you saved countless times putting your one life into it, tell that you were a stupid little brat. But that's that. Now all I have to do is wait until Slade finalizes is work here and then he promised we will go somewhere where no one knows who we are.

* * *

"Wow! This place is beautiful!"

"Calm down Ethan! Come here."

"Coming!" I got near Slade and smiled at him.

Things changed a lot. Slade explained to me that every thousand year, he had to simulate his death and disappear from the world for at least ten years. And now that I was with him he wasn't alone anymore.

"Good evening sir. Please follow me to you're room."

We were going to stay in this super fancy hotel in Hawaii for the time being. I was so happy about it. The beach, the sun and most of all,... the girls!

We both changed our names and I got to choose mine and Slade our last name. He goes by William White and me by Ethan Withe, we were suppose to be a family. Father and son. A bit weird...but I like it.

"Sl-Dad! Look at the view!" I almost called Slade by his real name in front of the hotel managers...oops.

He gave me a sharp look before forcing a smile.

"Yes, very beautiful. Now in you go. I have work to do."

I was in trouble. I swallowed and hurried inside the room. Slade followed and the managers entered carrying our luggages. They left them and quickly got out. Then Slade turned around and glared at me.

"Now listen here _Ethan_, be very carful what you call me and don't you dare betray our cover!"

"Sorry Master..." I pouted and looked down.

"Now, it's not because we have a new identity that you're not going to train..."

Yes Slade decided that I was very good and took me back as he's apprentice. But that was very hard... Now that I was half wolf my strength was higher, and so was Slade's training. That's going to be hard to get used to it, but I will manage. I looked up at him and sank on my knees giving him big sad puppy eyes... Gotcha!

"Please can I have a week vacation to go to the beach and visit Hawaii...pweaase..."

"I really have to start punishing you whenever you do that...But yes, you are right. A week vacations sounds very needed."

"Yay! Come on! Put you're bath suit on!"

My appearance didn't disturbed my anymore. I got used to be half wolf and was quite please with the looks people gave me. It was funny, even Slade found it amusing. I quickly put my bath shorts on and dragged Slade out of our room direction: The Beach.

* * *

Hey!

So, I finished the first "season", I will try to continue the story. But I have to admit I am currently out of ideas for this...so if you have any don't hesitate tell me! I really want to continue the story...

Tell me what you think and have a good Day!


	5. Chapter 5

Ok...so I decided to continue this story with short cute stories. This is something that popped out of my mind when I read maranda111's review. I really enjoyed writing it, hope you will enjoy reading it :) There might be some spelling mistakes...not _might_ be, _WILL_ be...but if you see some just tell me and I will correct them :)

Now, on with the story !

* * *

"Ethan be ca-" PLOUF! "-rful..."

Robin jumped in the cold water and swam as far as possible. He dived and when he got back to the surface he found a glaring Slade with folded arms in front of him. The man looked desperate and angry. Since he just got splashed by Robin's "graceful" jump in the water...you can understand...Bloody dam kid.

"You were about to say something..._William_? The boy asked in a amused tone.

"Yes, I was about to say..." Slade placed a harmless hand on the boy's head. "be carful...with me!" He applied pressure on the boy's head and was drowning him.

Slade only held Robin in the water for one or two seconds before reaching down and grabbing he's feet. He pulled the squirming boy out of the water and held him up. Once out the first thing RObin did was to spit the water from he's mouth directly at Slade's face.

"Why you little brat..." Slade let go of one of the boy's legs and washed he's face. Robin was devilishly grinning at him. "Gotcha!" He said proud. But he's smile disappeared when he saw Slade's smirk...that's not good...

"You know boy, since I am suppose to be you're father... I can decide to show who's in power her in front of everyone...in a fatherly way..." Robin paled and instinctively grabbed he's bath shorts. "No...you would't dare..." Slade's smirk when wild.

He reached for the boy's short. You want me to demonstrate it to you? I am sure these ladies would love to see you're-"

"Sorry! Please don't do it. OK I won't disobey again, please..." Slade began to laugh and placed the boy down on he's feet. Robin looked up at the towering man with a small blush. He knew that Slade was probably joking but... you never knew with him. So best to do what he wants...

"Good boy, now go play along while I have some work to do." Robin's face turned into a very distinct pout. "No way! You promised that _we_ would go to the beach and have fun...you promised." Slade looked back at he's small pet and smiled. What on earth was the boy becoming. Only a few week ago he was trying to escape and now he wants to play with Slade...

"R-Ethan, you know even if I am dead to the society that doesn't mean I am dead to my people." That got the boy's attention. He straitened he's fluffy ears and was listening carefully to what Slade was telling.

"Your people...like minions or the Sladebots?" Slade chuckled and petted the boy's head. "Not quite little one." Robin looked away and pouted. "I'm not little... And it's you're fault I'm gonna stay like this..." The boy spat angrily.

"Now, carful young man...you don't want me to warm you're seat in public, do you?"

He blushed again and looked at Slade not believing him. This wasn't the fist time Slade told him things like that. Gratefully he never did it, but Robin didn't wanted to find out. So best play the puppy eyes card. He looked up at Slade with he's big and tearing beaten puppy eyes and talk in a sweet tone. "I'm sorry, please forgive me..."

Slade sighed. He really needed Robin to stop that. But to see who fast he reacts to this small threat is very amusing. Of course, Slade would never do such a thing. He was sure about that, but to see the boy become anxious about it was delightful. Just to precious to stop. You can say all you want, Slade is still a sadistic psycho deep down. Very, very deep down.

After that Slade left and Robin decided that a little swim was in need. He began to go farther and farther until he's feet didn't touch the ground anymore. Which wasn't very far. After a minute or two he had a bad time staying up. He's tail got got by some sort of aquatic plants and he was sinking because of there weight. Robin tried to get rid of those unpleasant plants because he could swim any longer. But they were stuck on he's tail and sticky. He started to yell. Cry for help. He was fighting to stay out of the water. He0s hands were trying to catch anything to hold on to.

The people around him just backed away. They didn't saw a boy drowning to stay out of the water, they saw a monster making noise. Even if the boy was yelling for help, they didn't move one little finger. The life guard saw it and did nothing to help the boy. Like all the others all he saw was a monster.

From he's room Slade looked at the peaceful ocean. It's been long since he was here and... a small splashing noise caught he's attention. He saw a black little thing in the far, moving quite awkwardly. Kids these day...

But when he looked closer he saw that it was Robin. All the persons around him were just looked at him not helping. Some of them even found it funny. With no other thought Slade jumped from the six floor of the hotel and landed graceful on the cafeteria. Not looking around he speed for the ocean. Luckily for him, he didn't have time to change and was still waring he's bath shorts. He just threw he's robe on the way and ran in the water. He quickly swam to Robin and pulled the boy out by he's arm.

Robin stopped moving from exhaustion and just wrapped he's legs and arm around Slade. He buried he's face in the mans' shoulder and cried. He was sobbing like a child. But he was a child. Slade just place he's hands on the boys back and gently petted him.

"It's ok, don't worry. Calm down now, it's going to be fine." Robin slowly stopped sobbing and felt asleep. He little body still glued to Slade. The man sighed in relief. But that emotion was quickly replaced by anger. He furiously turned away and walked towards the beach. Every one was starring at him. Great...attention, that's exactly what I need now.

He passed near the life guard and glared at him. The young man, probably twenty years old, shrank from the look. "If I was you, I would start packing my stuff. Something tells me you won't stay here much longer." He didn't let time to the man to answer as he stormed in the hotel. He quickly got to there room and gently placed Robin on the bed. After that he quickly got dressed and stormed at the reception to speak to the manger.

When Robin got up he was in a plan. A privet on by the looks of it. The chairs were all in a beige leather and the floor was smooth and warm. He smiled and curled in the big comfy chair. Slade appeared from the cockpit and glared at the boy. Robin got of and looked down. Slade came and sat in the chair but still glared at Robin. The boy sensed he's anger and tried the puppy look. But he was rewarded with a harsh backhand to the face. He placed a shaking hand on he's now pink cheek and looked fearfully at Slade. The man wasn't so harsh usually. But this time he knew he had passed the limits. He sank on he's knees and backed shamefully he's fluffy ears. He's tail was protectively curled around is shaking body.

"Do you have something to say for yourself?" Slade asked in a cold tone. Robin tensed and looked away. "I-" Slade backhanded him again. "Look at me when you're talking."

Tears started to appear in the boy's eyes when he returned to look at Slade. He's two cheeks were now brightly red. The man was angry and not holding back.

"What did I told you before we went out of the room." He asked glaring at the frightened boy. Robin bit he's lower lip in order to not let those stupid tears run. "To-to be carful in the water. B-because I am not like usual.."

"And what did you do?"

"I disobeyed and when carelessly swimming away."

"And why that ?"

"I-I am so sorry Master."

"Thats is not the answer boy." Slade spat he's temper becoming loose.

"I was happy about the fact hat I was at the beach and in the water. I forgot you're warning. I am so sorry."

"I think that you're little meeting with death taught you to listen now, did it."

"Yes! I won't disobey again. Please forgive me?"

Slade reached down and took Robin in he's arms. He place the boy on he's lap and made him rest against he's firm chest. Robin happily waged he's tail but backed he's ears in shame. Slade gave him a simple order that he couldn't even follow.

"If I set rules Robin, it's not to annoy you or punish you, it's to protect you. Now, rest a bit we still have an hour a flight, if not more.

"Where are we going?" The boy asked sleepily.

"To my Island, but hush now and got to sleep. I while wake you when we arrive there." Said Slade gently petting the boy's head. Robin felt asleep smiling and dreaming of a wonderful Island, with the sun, the beach and lots of things to do.

* * *

Ok so, one thing bugs me. I really don't like the name change. I am thinking of taking it off, well because it's just not _Slade and Robin_... Tell me what you thinks and give me ideas!


End file.
